herofandomcom-20200223-history
Monaco
Monaco (モナコ, Monako) is a minor character in the series Hetalia. Appearance In her initial design, Monaco was depicted with brown hair and brown eyes. In her finalized design, her coloring was changed to blonde hair and blue eyes - matching France. Part of her hair is tied into a long side braid with a large hair bow, while her bangs are held back on the right side by bobby pins. She wears glasses and is described as dressing "elegantly". This can be seen in her first profile where she wears a long pink double-breasted coat with a sailor collar attached, over a white blouse with a red neckbow, a pair of white trousers, and tall brown boots. In other sketches, she is depicted wearing the blouse with a skirt. Her bow was originally colored black, but was changed to red, along with her braid becoming longer and sleeker in appearance in her finalized design. In the 2010 Christmas bloodbath, she tells to Sealand that she has a mole on her chest. It is mentioned in her official profile that the reason she grew her hair out was because she was thinking about becoming like a Grand Duchess. Personality And Interests In her official profile she is described as a smart girl who gives off a proud impression. She speaks like an old lady and her great intelligence has protected her country for ages. A young honor student fond of ballet, she is surprisingly social despite her serious appearance. She has a very anxious character; she constantly worries about world affairs and the economy. Due to her distress about what other countries are doing, she is regarded as the most agitated country in the world. Known for her beautifully structured casino (which ironically she herself did not build), she focuses most of her energy onto tourism, house interior designing, and cosmetics. She owns a Japanese-styled garden. She appears to be good at poker, having easily beaten Seborga during the 2011 Christmas event. She's also comfortable when saying about the people who ended up penniless in her house, unsurprisingly because of gambling. Relationships France Monaco is classified as a younger sister type to France, and she relies on him for diplomatic, military, and various other affairs, so if France ever asks her for a favor she tends to comply. However, she really wants him to stop patting her on the head because it is embarrassing. In the published version of the America and England strip, she is shown alongside France when he mocks England for not having any friends. Gallery screenshot-i.ytimg.com-2019.11.10-22_34_29.png|Monaco and France screenshot-images4.fanpop.com-2019.11.10-22_34_08.png screenshot-hetalia.kitawiki.net-2019.11.10-22_33_52.png screenshot-images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com-2019.11.10-22_32_12.png screenshot-static.zerochan.net-2019.11.10-22_32_25.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.11.10-22_31_23.png Trivia *Prior to her design and appearance, Himaruya had dedicated a blog entry to Monaco's history and the country's relations with France and the rest of Europe. *In the original America and England story, France was depicted beside an unidentified man (or nation). While the published version replaced the man with Monaco, the anime adapted the original webcomic strip featuring the unnamed man. *Her birthday corresponds with the date that Monaco first gained its independence. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Wealthy Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright